Generally, in the prior art, vibrating screen separators have employed a single centrally located vibration motor which is quite inaccessible for repair or replacement. Additionally, in some cases, it is not possible to vary the speed of the single motor to effect variation of the frequency or amplitude of vibration imparted to the screen by the motor.
The main objective of this invention is to cure these defects of the prior art by providing, on a screen separator, two opposing vibration motors which counter-rotate and which are independently rotationally adjustable on the separator frame through a full 360 degrees in planes which are parallel to the axes of rotation of the vibration motors. The two motors can be bodily rotated in unison or relative to each other to produce various vibrational effects on the screen separator including dampening the screen vibration or intensifying vibration both as to frequency and amplitude through a significant range without changing the speed of rotation of the motors. The two motors are on the exterior of the frame containing the vibrating screen at opposite sides thereof and are thus easily accessible for servicing or replacement.
In addition to eliminating the stated drawbacks of the prior art, the invention further seeks to provide a vibrating screen separator of greater efficiency in that greater quantities of material can pass through the separator screen during a shorter period of operation. This objective can be achieved for varying types of divided solids by increasing or decreasing the intensity of vibration through rotational adjustment of the two motors. When desirable, the product can be made to bounce on the screen while simultaneously having induced movement parallel to the plane of the screen. In this manner, the versatility of use of the screen separator is greatly enhanced. The unique dual vibration motor mounting arrangement is equally applicable to inclined rectangular screen separators or upright axis circular separators.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.